supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Othorimer Family 2021 Christmas
Transcript family is at Aunt Pam's house in Orlando, Florida December 22 Christmas Shopping Kenisha's Christmas Play Orla: "Let me help you get into your Ghost of Christmas Past costume, dear." December 23 Time to Go to the Theatre Aunt Pam: "Don't you look wonderful? Orla! Robert! Come in here and look at Kenisha!" is wearing a red sequined dress with a matching coat is seen wearing a red formal jacket, black formal trousers and a maroon bowtie Robert: "Coming Pam! Honey, can you call Morisa, Olesia and Jay downstairs for inspection? It's nearly time to go and see their big cousin dance." is seen wearing a purple satin dress Orla: (calling loudly from downstairs) "Morisa Adrianne, Olesia Michaela and Jay Anthony! Hurry up or we're going to be late for the show! SO COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Olesia and Jay run downstairs lines Kenisha, Morisa, Olesia and Jay up for the inspection and Aunt Pam and Uncle Steven rounds up their children for the inspection Orla: "Oh Kenisha!" Robert: "That looks so lovely." and Robert go over to Morisa, who is wearing a red spaghetti-strapped top with a white mini-skirt and red boots Orla: "Absolutely not." Robert: "Upstairs." and Robert go over to Olesia, who is wearing a green mini-skirt, a silver tube top with a Santa hat Orla: "No, too revealing." Robert: "Go upstairs and change." and Robert go over to Jay, who is wearing ragged clothes Orla: "That will not do." Robert: "Get upstairs and get changed." minutes later, Morisa, Olesia and Jay come back downstairs with Morisa wearing a black sparkly dress, Olesia wearing a pink satin dress and Jay wearing a navy blue formal jacket and a blue tie Robert: "That's much better, kids." Orla: "Okay Jay, let's comb your hair." Robert: "Come on girls, get your hair and teeth done!" Kenisha: "Okay dad!" Olesia and Morisa get their hair and teeth done while Uncle Steven books a taxi for Robert, Orla, Morisa, Olesia, Kenisha & Jay Aunt Pam: "Let's get a move on kids! Because Grandma and Granddad will be waiting for us at the theatre." Orla: (after finishing combing Jay's hair) "Good boy, Jay. Now go brush your teeth." runs to the bathroom Uncle Steven: "Sarah and Olivia, hurry up and get washed or we'll miss the performance!" minutes later Orla: "All right guys, grab your coats please!" grabs her black evening bag Aunt Pam: "Okay kids, get your coats on." taxi arrives at the front of Aunt Pam's house Aunt Pam: "Now in to the car, you four." Orla and their kids climb in the taxi and Uncle Steven, Aunt Pam and their kids climb in their car The Nutcracker Orla, Morisa, Olesia, Kenisha & Jay get out of their taxi, which parked at the side of the theatre and Uncle Steven parks his car in the car park and he and Aunt Pam, Jenny, Sarah, Harriet and Olivia climb out. Uncle Steven presses the "Lock-Up" button on his car keys to lock up his car and he and the rest of his family meet up with Robert and his family Orla: "Let's go and say 'hi' to Grandma and Granddad." Jay: "Will they be staying for Christmas?" family meets Grandma and Granddad at the front of the theatre Uncle Steven: "I think the theatre is this way." Robert: "Here we are!" and Grandma peep into the theatre Grandma: "It's beautiful!" Granddad: "It's very pretty, isn't it?" Grandma: "Yes." Grandad: "The " Kenisha: "It's a wonderful theatre." Robert: "Is everybody ready to go in?" Everyone: "Yes!" Uncle Steven: "Okay, Jenny, Sarah, Harriet and Olivia, you girls will sit down with me and mommy and Morisa, Olesia, Kenisha and Jay will have their seats beside Uncle Robert and Aunt Orla." family goes to see the Nutcracker suite Orla: "The ballet is starting." curtain opens to the first scene of The Nutcracker Robert: (whispering) "Look, kids. There's Herr Drosselemeyer, Clara and her brother Fritz." Kenisha: "Oh, isn't it beautiful and so wonderful?" Jay: "What is that ugly-looking thing the old geezer in black is holding?" Kenisha: "That would be a Nutcracker doll, Jay." shoots spitballs at one of the dancers gazes in awe and admiration at the dancers Aftermath Orla: "Did you have a good time?" Christmas Eve AM Morning family gathers in the car to go to Universal's Island of Adventure 15 miles later, the family arrives at Universal's Island of Adventure Aunt Pam: "We're going to have breakfast with the Grinch and friends, meet the Grinch in person, and see a live show starring the Grinch, featuring music recorded by the Mannheim Steamroller. And then we can do something else that we want to do." The family arrives at The Grinch and Friends Character Breakfast whispers something to 2-year-old cousin, Jenny Jay: "Cousin Jenny, the Grinch is gonna eat your liver when he comes around!" looks frightened Olesia: "That's right, he'll cook you for his Christmas dinner!" Kenisha: "Don't listen to them,Jenny. They are trying to scare you." family is seated at the table Robert: "Look, here come Thing 1 and Thing 2." Jenny: "Whew." sees the Grinch with another family, 8 tables away from the Othorimers Jenny: (to herself) "Please don't let him come near us, please don't let him come near us." Aunt Pam: "Look, it's the Cat in the Hat!" sighs in relief person in a Cat in the Hat costume approaches PM Noon family goes to see the Grinchmas Wholiday Spectacular Jenny: "No, mommy! I don't wanna see the Grinch!" Aunt Pam: "What's the matter?" Jenny: "He'll cook and eat me for Christmas dinner!" Orla: "Don't be silly, he'll be on stage so he won't lay a green hairy finger on you." PM Afternoon family goes to meet the Grinch in person Orla: "It's all right, Jenny." hides behind Aunt Pam Orla: "Mr. Grinch isn't going to hurt you, sweetie." Aunt Pam: "After that, what would like to do next?" Universal Island of Adventure Aftermath Orla: "Morisa, Olesia and Jay! How could you tell your cousin Jenny such scary things about the Grinch?! Why did you tell her that the Grinch eats little girls for his Christmas dinner? That wasn't very nice." Morisa: "Well, Jenny isn't old enough to read yet." Olesia: "She's only a toddler, you know." Jay: "She's two years old." Orla: "And now it's time to get ready for church!" Time to Open Presents Orla: "Kids, wake up! Time to open presents!" Jay: (yawns) "Ugh. That time again?" kids race down stairs to the living room opens up her presents Kenisha: "Totally fantastic! I got sunglasses, an iPhone, a Pudsey Bear, a Clawdeen Wolf doll, a Pokemon Black 3 game, a Nintendo 3DS XL, and a gift card to Target!" Jay, and Olesia find a note that says "Morisa, Jay, and Olesia, you three were very naughty this year, you tortured your sister Kenisha, did a lot of violent things, and destroyed your sister and your parents' property. Signed, Santa." in cursive Morisa: "(bleep) OFF!" Olesia: "SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Jay: "(bleep) YOU, SANTA!" looks inside her stocking Kenisha: "Wow! I got some chewing gum, a gift card to the American Eagle Outfitters, a designer scarf, a pair of designer mittens, a Ke$ha CD and some lip gloss!" Morisa and Olesia find big, fat, dirty lumps of coal in their stockings Jay: "NO WAY!!!" Olesia: "WE ALL GOT COAL IN OUR STOCKINGS! (bleep) YOU SANTA, (bleep) YOU!!!!" Morisa: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET'S ATTACK AND KILL KENISHA!" Olesia and Jay: "YEAH, LET'S KILL HER!!!!!" Kenisha: "Mom!" trips Kenisha over laughs at that Olesia: "YOU DESERVED IT!" holds Kenisha's hands behind her back, Olesha opens Kenisha's mouth wide and Morisa force-feeds Kenisha tabasco sauce Kenisha: "OW! OW! OW! IT BURNS!" Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER! I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR TRASHY ACT!" Olesia: "AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE SANTA ONLY GIVING KENISHA PRESENTS!" Morisa: "YEAH, BECAUSE SANTA IS A PIECE OF (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Jay: "WE HATE SANTA ONCE AND FOR ALL!" trips Orla over laughs at that Robert: "What's going on in here, guys?" Orla: "Oh Robert! Morisa Adrianne, Olesia Michaela and Jay Anthony Othorimer have all been put on Santa's Naughty List, attacked Kenisha, force fed her with tobasco sauce and Jay tripped me." gets really angry with Morisa, Olesia and Jay Robert: "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY?" Morisa, Olesia and Jay: (sneering) "We dare we did." Robert: "RIGHT, THAT IS IT! BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN PUT ON SANTA'S NAUGHTY LIST, ATTACKED KENISHA, FORCE FED HER WITH TABASCO SAUCE AND TRIPPED YOUR MOTHER OVER, YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS ONCE WE GET BACK TO WATERLOO! THIS MEANS YOU ARE ALL BANNED FROM SEEING ALL YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL AND YOUR TV PRIVILEGES, YOUR COMPUTER PRIVILEGES, YOUR IPODS AND YOUR VIDEO GAMES WILL BE GONE FOR 2 MONTHS! CONSOLES INCLUDED!" cousins come down the stairs Jenny: "Mommy! Aunt Orla! My presents are all gone!" Harriet: "Mine too!" Sarah: "I can't find my presents!" Jenny: "Did the Grinch steal them?" Olivia: "I don't know." Orla: "Let's go find out." Kenisha: "Mommy, look!!!" Orla: "What is it Kenisha?" shows Orla the stolen presents Morisa: "Ha ha, your cousins deserve it!" Orla: "Morisa, Olesia, Jay, you stole them. Why?" Orla: "NOW YOUR GROUNDING TIME IS AUTOMATICALLY DOUBLED TO 4 MONTHS ONCE WE GET HOME!" Krampus the Demonic Beast family's 19-year-old female cousin arrives cousin comes to Morisa's room, dressed as Krampus the Demonic Beast Cousin: (in a demonic, scary voice) "Morisa Adrianne Othorimer, I came to here from the Northern Alps to punish you, Jay, and Olesia this year." Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Aftermath Orla: "THAT DOES IT, YOU THREE! I AM SENDING YOU TO A BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMP IN OREGON STARTING TOMORROW!" finds the number of the Behavior Modification Camp in the telephone directory, lifts the reciever and dials the number to the Behavior Modification Camp Robert: "Hello, is this the Head of the Behavior Modification Camp?" Head of the BMC: "That's right! How may I help you?" Robert: "My name is Robert Othorimer and my three kids Morisa age 13, Olesia age 11 and Jay age 6 have all been put on Santa Claus' Naughty List and have ruined Christmas. So I was wondering if you can enroll them in your program please." Head of the BMC: "When will you be sending them here?" Robert: "We'll be sending them there starting tomorrow." Head of the BMC: "Where do they live?" Robert: "Well, we are spending the holidays with their Aunt Pam in Orlando, Florida, so we live in Waterloo, Iowa." Head of the BMC: "Your enrollment has been accepted. We accept Visa, MasterCard, or any other debt card." Robert: "I have a MasterCard." Head of the BMC: "How many weeks shall we enroll them in?" Robert: "About...I'm not sure. I'd say 9 weeks should do." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts